A voicemail is a recorded message intended for a recipient of a telephone call. A voicemail system is a centralized system that manages voicemails for a plurality of people. The voicemail system notifies or alerts a recipient of a voicemail when a new voicemail is received. For example, with some communication devices, a user may be notified using visual voicemail. Visual voicemail displays information about a stored voicemail, such as, a callet's name, the calling number, the time of the call, and the duration of the voicemail message.